


Good things come to those that wait

by yangisgay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisgay/pseuds/yangisgay
Summary: Thousands of years after her death, stories are shared of the ancient Pharah - the fiercest leader who ever roamed the deserts of Egypt.





	Good things come to those that wait

“And this Ladies and Gentlemen, is the God Pharah.” The museum tour guide spoke to the group. “She was not in the original Egyptian texts as a Goddess, but legends grew after her performance on the battlefield was too incredible to be deemed human.”

 

A murmur resounded as groups shared their awe upon seeing the 20 foot tall Golden statue. It towered way above the group, filling their shocked faces with a yellow hue from the reflection.

 

“This is the end of your tour, feel free to stay and ask me any questions!” The young guide spoke, smiling as her group dispersed, muttering their thanks as they parted.

 

As the crowd dissolved, the exhibit hall only had one woman left. Her eyes were expressionless, pointed at the graceful figure.

 

She wore businesslike attire, decked out in a tight black skirt and turtleneck. Glasses framed her face, letting her turquoise irises shine brightly.

 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

 

The youthful woman turned, facing the guide and letting out a short sigh. Her platinum blonde hair dropped out of her ponytail as her head swung around, covering the lone tear which fell from her watering eyes.

 

“She was breathtaking.” The reply came with a hard Swiss accent.

“Is something wrong Miss? I see you in here often, after all of the tours are finished.”

 

The mysterious stranger seemed to hesitate, but staying silent anyway, moving her gaze back to the Goddess on display.

 

“What do the legends say about how she died?”

 

“She passed in battle. Myths say she single handedly took out the entire invading army who attacked Giza. She suffered lost her left hand in the battle and bled out once the last soldier was slain. Accounts say that the Goddess of healing couldn't make it in time to save her.”

 

The guide recited the lines from the history books, watching the listener's conflicted gaze with concern.

 

“Her body toured the continent in its sarcophagus and ended up here.”

 

The sentence caught the eye of the onlooker, and her head snapped around to stare at the museum curator.

“The body is also here?” She asked quickly, her eyes widening.

“It is Miss, encased in the statue.”

 

The stranger stepped forwards and towards the statue, reaching out to let her fingertips graze against the metal.

 

“I'm sorry Ma’am you can't touch the exhibits.” The guide spoke full of worry. “Please Miss-”

 

Her words died in her throat.

 

A soft golden light flowed out of the blonde's hands, infiltrating the statue, causing it to crumble.

 

The ground started to shake, as chunks of solid gold plummeted to the floor, leaving large holes.

 

The poor young woman could only watch the scene in terror and awe.

“Goddess of healing…” She whispered, pinching her arm to try wake up from whatever weird dream she was living.

 

As the last gold chunk fell, an empty skeleton corpse lifted into the air, entrapped by a stream of gold and white wind.

 

Slowly but surely, the darkened pigment of the skin grew over the remains. Pieces of the jigsaw reformed as the seconds passed, until there floated Pharah.

 

The light redirected its path, flooding into the mouth of the Goddess, filling her with life.

 

Lastly, her golden armour slotted onto her body and shine brightly, reflecting all the exhibit lighting.

 

A sword formed in her right hand, golden and laced from top to bottom with elegant jewels. It was a blacksmith's finest work of art.

 

She dropped to the floor, landing on one knee and for a tense second, the Goddess of healing just looked on in desperation.

 

A strangled cry left her throat as the warrior rose from the crouch she had been in.

“Fareeha.” she whispered, watching the Egyptian’s head lift, revealing the tears she shed.

“Angela.” she spoke breathlessly, reaching her hand out to stroke her face tenderly. “You came back for me my love.”

 

The two bodies crashed together in a deep hug. The blonde cried out in joy as she was lifted off the ground.

 

Their lips met in a soft kiss, as they relished the thousands of years they'd been apart.

 

“I'm sorry it took so long.” Angela spoke full of regret. “They told me your body was gone. I couldn't bare to stay on this Earth without you.”

“It doesn't matter. You're here now.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Loud cries echoes around the vast room, as decades of depression and misery flooded out of the blonde.

 

A bang resonated behind them, and Angela turned to see the museum guide drop to the floor in a graceful faint.

 

“Mercy, who is this?” Fareeha asked, drying her eyes to take notice of their surroundings.

“The poor woman who would recount your stories of greatness darling.” Mercy sighed and faced her lover. “This land has endured many changes Fareeha.”

“I don't care what it has become, as long as we're together.”

 

The guide woke up, just in time to see the two Goddesses walk hand in hand out of the exhibit door. Nothing in her history degree had ever prepared her for the event which just unfolded in front of her.

 

Security stormed in the opposite end of the room, taking in the carnage of the scene in front of them, helping their coworker off of the ground.

 

“What happened Sarah?”

“I…” she stuttered. “I think we need to rewrite the history books Dave…”


End file.
